At My Door
by chello66
Summary: Fuuko and Raiha's anniversarry was perfect for Fuuko, for Raiha this was different he fall for Megumi, Fuuko's rival and he'll have to broke Fuuko's house who ended up in front of Tokiya's frontdoor.
1. chapter1

It's a hot Monday morning, and Fuuko Kirisawa is just waiting for the lunch bell to ring. She's already planning about the special occasion , and tonight would be perfect, especially for both her and Raiha *sigh* it's good to have a nice, rich, super nice boyfriend. Every girl's dream. Hey being the girlfriend of one of the pretty boys of Amazing Grace School was a pretty hard work. 

** "Miss Kirisawa, Miss Kirisawa!" the sensei exclaimed, this has gotten to the dreaming girl.**

** "Huh, what oh… Can you repeat the question please." Fuuko stammered.**

** Everyone was trying hard to laugh, don't want to get Fuuko mad. You see she has a rather distinctive reputation,you see everyone who gets Fuuko Kirisawa mad ended up in the ****hospital****. Not that it matters hey mind you even if that her rep. Raiha still love her, umm didn't he? IF YOU DON'T WANT TO GET HURT, GET OUT OF FUUKO'S WAY! But of course, there's always Megumi Himura, a jealous, rich, snobbish girl in short a rival. It all started way back then….. Megumi was the 1st at everything until Fuuko had arrive.**

** "Hehehe," snickered the jealous Megumi. If looks could kill, they'll both be in their graves right now.**

** "That is enough Miss Himura and for you Miss Kirirsawa you just earn an hour of detention," said the sensei**

** "But, but, but……."Fuuko said helplessly**

** "I'll say a a a bad luck for you baka," tease Megumi**

** "As for you Miss Himura a 2 hour detention, see you two after class. Class dismissed."**

** Fuuko angrily grabbed her things, she needed to cool down and there's only one place that she could eat, rest, and plan for tonight PEACEFULLY.**


	2. chapter2

Characters are not mine and it's going to be a Mikagami-Fuuko story but don't worry. Raiha-Fuuko story will be out on May or possibly June so Gomen for the Rai-Fuu fans the title is Weddings. Watch out for the "Weddings." 

All critics and comments will be accepted. 

At Fuuko's house:

Fuuko took a long shower, busily thinking about their anniversarry. Will he propose now she mused. I hope he would…hahhh. She took her time with her hair, it grows a little longer. She put on her favorite perfume, put a red velvet dress and ready to knock Raiha off his foot. _Thing are not what they seems to be_. Mikagami's words lingered in her mind but she shoved them off. It didn't make sense, HE didn't make sense. A porsche pulled infront of her lawn. Well this is it, she thought. She greeted Raiha with a kiss. Raiha made reservations at a French restaurant, very romantic indeed.

Mikagami's house:

Mikagami took a long shower and decided to call Fuuko, to tell her or even warn her about Raiha and Megumi. Unfortunately it seems too late, only an answering machine greeted him. Oh well I'm sure Raiha must be confessing, it not my problem, he didn't care. But even as he said those words it sounded very lame because someone inside him is shouting I CARE!

The restaurant:

"This restaurant is pretty nice, are you sure it's okay to spend this much," Fuuko asked gaping at the expensive tiles in the restaurant. But Raiha only smile, "don't worry about a thing, smile Fuuko. Her heartbeat is running faster at the moment. This is it, by the end of the night I'm going to be at his arms saying _"I do"_ this night…."Ummm Fuuko this night is very special to me cause tonight I'm going to live happily in the arms of my love" Raiha said. This is it, _thud, thud, thud, _get a grip Fuuko it's just a proposal. "And here she is now." Raiha said looking at Fuuko's back. Eh, what, what's happening, Fuuko thought as she saw who the person was. "Megumi-kun" she said in disbelief. "Fuuko, dear, your'e sitting in my seat" Megumi said smirking. Fuuko thought her heart died, the room was spinning, this can't be happening, she turned to Raiha, he can't be doing this to her, how can he, he love her, didn't he? He's going to marry her not breaking up with her, didn't he? Raiha only smiled as if he didn't mind what's happening. "Ahhhhhh!!!!!" Fouke screamed her way out of the restaurant.

Author's note: How was it I mean it's not that bad is it again for the Raiha-Fuuko fans wait for the "WEDDINGS" Reviews an critics are warmly accepted. Arigatou for reading… Chapter 3 is coming up.J 


End file.
